


Red & Yellow

by CatherineWillmon2002



Series: Power Rangers Romance [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring Jason and Trini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trini's Hair

**Chapter One: Trini's Hair**

Jason Lee Scott loves his wife's hair.

He loves the way it looks, how it smells and how it feels against his soft skin.

Whenever she sleeps, she has a habit of curling her body up against his, as if she's the missing piece to his puzzle. She feels nothing can go wrong whenever she's in his big strong arms and she absolutely loved to be cradled by him, like a soft, plush teddy bear.

He was fascinated by her long, dark hair from the moment he was able to run his fingers through the long, luscious locks. Her long, jet black hair was what made Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott so beautiful, so irresistible...so Trini.

Besides, he couldn't stop playing with her hair if he tried.

Tonight was no exception. She laid perfectly content in his arms; snuggling close to his side and allowing her long dark locks to fall on his shoulder and broad chest. Jason nuzzled his face against the top of her head and inhaled the wonderful lavender scent of the shampoo she used not too long ago when she was in the shower. To some, smelling someone's hair was a little weird, but to him, he relished it without being embarrassed.

Simply put, he just loved everything about her; including her beautiful hair.

Trini snuggled even closer to her husband's side and nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck; whimpering softly as he ran his fingers through her hair once again, feeling the soft texture against his fingertips. He brushed her bangs away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead gently as he continued softly playing with her hair. Even as he fell asleep, he could feel her hair softly brushing against his nose, which tickled him a little bit, however, he wouldn't have it any other way.

He'll never get tired of admiring his wife's gorgeous locks and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Defacto Sports Partners.**


	2. Defacto Sports Partners

**Chapter two: Defacto Sports Partners**

"Trini!" Jason screamed out as he passed the basketball right over to her.

"Got'cha!" she responded eagerly as she caught the ball effortlessly in her hands and quickly passed it over to Billy, who was the third member of their three person team. It wasn't long before the blue ranger leaped up in the air and dunked the ball right through the net; causing the original red and yellow rangers to cheer victoriously; even giving each other high fives for the effort.

Jason loved having Trini as his partner. Whether it's playing basketball, volleyball or whatever sport they're both good at, he relished having her as his partner. And it seems to happen almost all the time.

For Trini, playing side by side with her childhood best friend (and secret crush) was a dream come true. It was no secret that having him as her partner brings out the very best in her. It was as though he was her secret inspiration to win, not only on the field, but also in life. The usually quiet, reserved Vietnamese beauty was force to be reckoned with whenever she's out on the field.

So, as the game goes on, Jason once again passed the the ball to Trini, who caught it with a huge smile on her face. The smile he secretly lived for as she made the game winning shot.

They were partners; in every way that counts.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Slow Dance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Slow Dance

**Chapter three: Slow Dance**

With _I Only Have Eyes For You_ being played on the stereo, Trini could only sigh contentedly as she snuggled comfortably in Jason's arms. Both of them were barefoot and swayed together in the dimly lit living room, with only the wonderful scent of lavender candles filling their nostrils. Laying her head on his broad chest, she could feel his skin pressing against her face, which caused her cheeks to go up in flames.

They weren't much dancers, much less slow dancers. But, since they started dating, the original red and yellow rangers found a new appreciation for dancing; especially when they do it together. As they continued to move in perfect sync with one another, they could feel their hearts beating madly against their chest and they felt that nothing could go wrong whenever they end up together.

Snuggling even closer to Jason, Trini smiled against his chest and felt the air leaving her lungs when he tightened his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. If she were to die tomorrow, she'd die a happy woman because she was in the safe and secure arms of the man who has captured her heart and loved her unconditionally.

And, when their lips finally met tenderly, she has truly fallen in love with the idea of slow dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	4. It's Just Nerves, Right?

**Chapter four: It's Just Nerves, Right?**

There was something about Trini that made Jason's mind go insane.

He didn't know what it was, but, clearly, he could feel his hands going clammy, his mind racing and his heart literally beating out of his chest.

It's just nerves, right?

He didn't know what was going on. He had no reason to be nervous around the stunningly beautiful yellow ranger. For as long as he can remember, he always felt comfortable around her. Jason and Trini had a friendship that was just natural, easy going and they could always count on each other when the going gets tough. He pretty much knows every single thing about her and vice versa.

However, when puberty came knocking, he started looking at her in a whole new light.

Her hair grew longer, more beautiful and shiny. Her personality hasn't changed, however. Trini has just that calming, serene, loving persona that he fell in love with; and it was then he knew that he had fallen in love with the beautiful person on the inside...as well on the outside.

Sometimes, in class, he couldn't help but stare at her. Even though he was an alpha male teenager, he has made no bones about his admiration for the original yellow ranger. Jason couldn't help but to act like a starry eyed young man...

Sometimes.

And, whenever she touches him, don't even get him started on that. Trini's hands were so gentle and soothing, he felt his skin was gonna flare up. Another reason why he gets so nervous whenever he's in her presence it because she can just be herself around him and that made him fall in love with her even more.

Now, as he continued to stare at her from a reasonable distance, his hands were getting clammy once again. He's gonna be turned into mush at the rate he's going.

After all, it's just nerves, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Sealed With a Kiss

**Chapter five: Sealed With a Kiss**

Jason and Trini teleported back at the command center after witnessing their friends being sucked in by the Invisible Flytrap monster. Soon as their feet touched the floor, both of them had their helmets cradled at the sides and worried glances were exchanged between them. The original red and yellow rangers knew that they didn't have a whole lot of time saving their friends and Trini's little neighbor Hayley if they don't figure out a way to defeat that monster.

"RANGERS, I'M AFRAID THE SITUATION HAS GOTTEN MORE DIRE. BECAUSE TOMMY WAS SUCKED IN BY THE FLYTRAP, HE'S LOSING HIS POWERS AT A MORE RAPID RATE," Zordon said, causing Jason and Trini look at the kind sage frantically.

"You mean, the longer he's trapped in there, he could most likely...die?" Jason asked, looking completely discouraged.

"I'M AFRAID SO, JASON. THAT IS WHY IT'S IMPORTANT THAT WE FIND A WAY TO SAVE THE OTHER RANGERS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. AND THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE YOU SHOULD KNOW. BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE."

Trini placed her helmet on top of the console and grabbed Jason's hand as they turned their attention towards the viewing globe. The image of Hayley, who was still laying down in an underground cave and was halfway through being turned into evil, thanks to Lord Zedd placing a spell on her, caused tears to start brimming in Trini's eyes.

"What's happening, Zordon?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

"IF WE DON'T SAVE HAYLEY, SHE WILL FALL UNDER LORD ZEDD'S EVIL SPELL FOREVER."

"We can't let that happen. We have to do something to defeat that monster," Trini said frantically, clutching Jason's hand more tightly and looking at him with doubt lingering in her brown eyes.

Suddenly he released her hand and stepped closer to the console, determination etching on his face. "I'll take Hayley's place, Zordon."

"No, Jason. There has to be another way," she said, looking up at Zordon with own look of determination.

"What did you have in mind, Trini?" Alpha 5, a friendly and trusted robot to the rangers and Zordon, asked.

She looked up at Zordon for a second, then she turned her attention to Alpha before refocusing her attention to Zordon. "Zordon, Alpha...I'll fight alone."

"Fight alone? I can't let you risk your life that way, Tri. You'll be lost inside that trap; along with the others. And Tommy could die if he's trapped under there for much longer. We have to think of something else and quick," Jason said, turning his attention towards the yellow ranger.

"Well, what else can we do? We're running out of options, Jase," she reminded him.

He reached over and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his gloved thumb. "All I know is I can't let anything happen to you. I can't bear the thought of losing you, Tiger."

"Oh, Jason, I feel the same way," she replied with a loving look on her face.

"Which is why I can't let you face that monster alone. We're in this thing...together," he said before he drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss; catching her completely off guard.

Immediately, Trini closed her eyes and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids. She always wondered what it would be like to kiss a handsome guy like Jason and now that she's experiencing feeling his soft lips against hers, it went well beyond her expectations.

Hell, if anything, she never wanted this moment to end.

When he pulled away from her reluctantly, both of them had tears brimming in their eyes. Still reeling from the effects of their earth shattering kiss, she knew that things will never be the same between them.

"How long?" she asked softly.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always loved you, Trini. What just happened just confirmed my long repressed feelings for you," he said honestly, still holding her face in his hands.

"I love you, too. Let's go save our friends, Rex," she told him with a huge smile on her face.

Jason winked at her as he released her from his grip and reached for his helmet, just as Trini grabbed hers off the console. After receiving new information from Alpha on how to defeat the Flytrap monster, the original red and yellow rangers stood side by side; exchanging warm smiles on their faces as they prepare themselves to get back into action.

"Ready to do this, Tiger?" Jason asked, winking at her again and causing her to blush.

"I'm ready when you are, Rex," Trini assured him with a wink of her own.

"BACK TO ACTION!"

And with that, they teleported out of the command center and returned to action; fighting side by side and successfully saving their friends.

All because it was sealed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	6. Just A look

**Chapter six: Just A Look**

Trini didn't know what possessed her to look at Jason , but she can't help it sometimes.

The man was simply a sight for sore eyes. He was literally every girl's dream. He was the kind of guy you want in a potential husband: handsome, smart, powerful, kind, sweet, funny and dreamy. Who wouldn't want to take the time to look at that fine specimen of a man like him?

She knew she shouldn't look at him that way, but as I mentioned before, she can't help it sometimes. The original yellow ranger isn't really known for being all starry-eyed and acting like a giddy, lovestruck teenager over a boy, but there was something about Jason that just kept her interested. The fact that she has known him ever since they were little kids bolstered her growing infatuation and interest in him even more. And now that they were teenagers, he somehow managed to pique her interest even further.

Whenever they were in class together, Trini would just stare at him and all of his manly glory. With her hand resting comfortably on her face, she would just gaze at him for hours, as if she has nothing better to do with her time. And when he just happens to look over his shoulder to see who sitting behind him, she quickly lowered her eyes so that he wouldn't catch her staring at him. However, deep down inside, he knew she was looking at him.

And, secretly, he loved it when she stares at him. Furthermore, what Trini doesn't know is that he has the tendency to look at her as well.

So, as she continued looking at him with love dancing in her brown eyes, one question stands out in her mind: what is it about Jason Lee Scott that has her acting like a lovestruck teenager?

After all, it's just a look.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Letting Him Go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	7. Letting Him Go

**Chapter seven: Letting Him Go**

With tears streaming down her face, Trini watched helplessly as the man she had secretly loved for so long kiss his new bride.

The wedding itself was beautiful. It was intimate, romantic and Jason couldn't be more happier seeing his bride Akira walking down the aisle; looking ever so beautiful in her wedding gown. And when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, the original red ranger grinned foolishly as he removed the veil away from her face and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss, making her mind spin.

Trini was happy for him, but at the same time, she was distraught and heartbroken. How she wished that was her kissing him as they stood in front of their closest friends and family and professed their undying love to each other. As she continued watching the newlyweds walk down the aisle with enormous smiles on their faces, Trini realized that she had every single opportunity to tell Jason how she felt...and she blew it!

To be honest, she didn't want to be here; watching her best friend marry someone else. However, she had to be the bigger person and express her happiness for him when he announced that he was marrying the beautiful black/Japanese woman, who's actually a few years older than him. They met during his senior year in high school, when he decided to come back home to Angel Grove, not only to receive his diploma, but he also assumed the gold ranger's power temporarily. Needless to say, they've been inseparable ever since.

Now, as Trini watched Jason and Akira get into the limo so they could head towards the reception, she just needs to face facts: she never really stood a chance with him in the first place. All she'll ever be to him is a best friend, more like a sister to him. And that breaks her heart even more.

_Be happy, Jason. I'll always love you._

Deciding against going to the reception, the original yellow ranger headed on home, trying to ease the pain in her heart.

As much as it pained her, she has to let him go.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Silly Fights.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	8. Silly Fights

**Chapter eight: Silly Fights**

It was one of those fights that neither Trini or Jason remembered even having.

All she asked was for him to mow the lawn, but, instead, he was practicing his kata, shirtless and sweaty and he was in his own little world. It took a little prodding, plus some threatening to hold off on the nookie, but he finally mowed the lawn; mumbling obscenities along the way.

When Trini came down with the flu, Jason had to wait on her hand and foot; constantly running around the house to get her medication, soup, ginger ale and anything else she needed in order for her to feel better. He was cranky, tired and wanted to throw in the towel, however, he kept tending to his wife because he loved her that much.

What became the tipping point was when he was washing the dishes after they had dinner and she scolded him for not using the dishwasher. That lead to a knock out, drag out verbal fight between them, which left Trini wallowing in her tears and Jason doing everything he could to bring a smile back on her face.

So, he went out and got her something to cheer her up. As she was sitting on the floor crying softly, he came back with her favorite flavor of ice cream. Not only did a smile appeared on her face again, but they quickly made up by sharing a tender kiss on the patio while eating the ice cream Jason had brought before going upstairs to their bedroom and making up in a more intimate manner.

And, just like that, whatever silly fight they were having was quickly forgotten about...

Until the next time.

**Coming up in the next chapter: It's Just a Marriage Proposal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	9. It's Just a Marriage Proposal

**Chapter nine: It's Just a Marriage Proposal**

At this point, as he's laying beside Trini in the darkened bedroom of their apartment, Jason was running out of options.

Really, all he wanted was to ask for her hand in marriage, however, every attempt in asking her has ended in disaster.

The first attempt ended in both of them getting completely soaked because of the heavy rain. By the time the rain finally lightened up, both of them were completely drenched; therefore, he did away with asking her to marry him right there.

The second attempt, he tried to bake her a cake and even enlisted his friends to help him. Jason had intended on hiding the 12 carat diamond engagement ring inside the vanilla buttercream frosting, unfortunately, the cake ended up falling apart and he ended up completely covered in flour, eggs and cake batter. When Trini and the girls came home from their shopping trip, they couldn't help but laugh at their men trying to bake something in the kitchen.

The third and final attempt had him taking her to a karate competition; in which he was actually competing and took home second place. He intended on proposing to her to her after he took home the trophy, however, the first place winner stole his thunder by announcing to everyone that he and his wife were expecting their first child. At that point, Jason had pretty much threw his hands up in the air and decided not to go through with it.

Now, as he was laying next to the original yellow ranger, who was sleeping peacefully and looking like an angel, he suddenly had an idea. He grabbed the black velvet box off the table and opened it, then he took out the engagement ring and held it for a moment. Even in the dark, it was a beautiful sight and the original red ranger hoped he'd succeed in his mission.

Taking a deep breath, he reached over and grabbed her hand, then he proceeded to slip the ring right on her finger. After only a few seconds, he stared at the ring on her finger and breathed a sigh of relief; smiling at the sleeping girl who had managed to capture his heart and hopefully, when she wakes up and notices the shiny object on her finger, she'll say yes.

Jason laid back down on the mattress and gathered her in his strong arms. As he fell asleep, he imagined a life with Trini; complete with a white picket fence, a couple of little Scotts running amok in their home and them growing old together.

Little did he know, however, she woke up and noticed the ring on her finger, smiling from ear to ear as she laid her head on his shoulder and fell right back to sleep.

She was wondering what took him so long to ask her, anyway?

**Coming up in the next chapter: Coming To Her Aid.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	10. Coming to her Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on season 1's "Gung Ho!".

**Chapter ten: Coming To Her Aid**

Jason had to hold in his breath as he watched his beloved laying on the playground sand; with Kimberly doing her best to keep the newly formed super putties at bay. Even as the original pink ranger was kicking them away, they keep coming at a rapid pace, much stronger than the regular putties the rangers were used to fighting.

"I'll get Trini," Billy Cranston, the original blue ranger said as he, Tommy Oliver, Jason and Zack ran right through the playground. Jason, realizing that he had to fight the putties, silently encouraged his friend to get Trini to safety as the four male rangers disbursed.

As Kimberly kept kicking the putties away from her and Trini, Billy showed up and quickly took over, leaving Kim to fend off another super putty, who has decided to go after her. However, just as Billy was helping Trini up on her feet, out of nowhere, a putty came up right behind him and before he could have time to react, he was kicked in the back of his head. Trini screamed as she watched her genius friend falling face first in the sand; seemingly knocked out cold.

Jason saw the whole thing and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her trying to crawl over to Billy, but, because her back was still sore after getting hit with the wheel swing, she was having a tough time moving. Suddenly, without warning, he ran right over to her, reached down and scooped her up in his arms, just as Zack jumped off the jungle gym and ran right over to them.

"I'll help Billy, you two get out of here!" he said. Jason nodded and proceeded to run as far as his legs would let him go, with Trini cradled safely in his arms.

However, a couple of super putties surrounded Jason, leaving him at a disadvantage. Trying to figure out what to do next, he gently lowered Trini down onto her feet and proceed to stand right in front of her, in fighting mode. It was the only way to protect his girlfriend.

"Stand close to me while I dispose of these clay brains," he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and kept close to him as a putty came charging at them.

Even as her back's hurting, Trini wasn't gonna stand by and watch her boyfriend being pummeled, so as Jason was fending of the putties that were charging at him, another one came right at her.

To her credit, she somehow managed to fend him off, but it was short lived. Another super putty came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind; but, she stumped down on his foot hard, causing him to release her from his grip. The super putty that was in front of her tried to lunge at her, but Jason kicked the putty he was fighting right at his cohort, causing both of them to collide on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he ran right over to Trini, who was trying to dust the dirt off her clothes.

"I'm fine, Jase. Let's get out of here while we have the chance," she told him. She reached over and grabbed his hand to prove her point.

"I agree. Maybe Zordon will give us the answers we're looking for," he replied, squeezing her hand gently. Together, they ran over to the swings, just as the rest of the rangers joined them and they huddled right in front of the swings.

"Let's get to the command center and see if Zordon can help us," Jason declared as he pressed the button on his communicator. The rest of them did the same and, a few seconds later, six streaks of light appeared and they were teleported out of the playground.

It has been an exhausting day, indeed, but there was more work to be done.

Being a power ranger was tough!

**Coming up in the next chapter: Asking Her to the Dance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	11. Asking Her to the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of "The Green Candle" two part episode in season 1.

**Chapter eleven: Asking Her to the Dance**

Trini's heart broke when she arrived at Jason's house.

Seeing the boy she secretly loves being so sullen and carrying the weight of the guilt on his shoulders, well, she just wanted to just run over to him and wrap her arms around him.

It has been an emotional day for them both. Their friend and fellow power ranger Tommy Oliver had no other choice but to hand his power coin over to Jason, after the green candle Rita Repulsa created finally flamed out. The original red ranger even went so far than to go into the dark dimension in order to retrieve it, however, two things stood in his way: Goldar and Tommy almost dying at the hands of the Cyclops monster.

At that point, Jason had a difficult decision to make. He'd either stay and try to get the green candle or he goes back out, rejoin his team and save Tommy. It would take Zack to come into the dimension and convince Jason to come back. At first, Jason was hesitant to leave because getting that candle was important, but Zack told him that if they didn't save Tommy, the now former green ranger would lose his life.

So, after agonizing his decision, Jason ended up leaving the dimension, he reunited with his teammates, they morphed and saved Tommy by destroying the Cyclops monster quickly.

However, as we all know, when they teleported back to the command center, the power rangers were hit with a devastating blow; the candle has flamed out, meaning that Tommy has lost his powers. Zordon, their leader and kind sage, informed them that the only way Rita can't get her hands on the green power coin again if Tommy hands his over to another ranger.

And, now, Jason has the possession of the red and green power coins.

Still feeling guilty for not getting the green candle in time, he was sitting in his back patio, dipping his feet into the pool and feeling sorry for himself. Trini could only stand by and watch him look so sullen, so solemn and feeling down on himself for failing as their leader. If there was only something she could do to ease his pain...

"Jason, don't feel down on yourself," she called out to him. He raised his head up and looked over his shoulder; only to find the original yellow ranger approaching him with a small smile on her face.

He just sighed deeply as she took her place next to him; sitting on the edge of the pool. She took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the water so he wouldn't feel alone.

"I can't help it, Tiger. I was this close to getting the candle, but, Goldar just had to ruin everything. Don't get me wrong, we did the right thing saving Tommy, but I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I had my hands on the candle," he said, running his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Rex, you made the right decision. Even if you had gotten the candle, Rita would've created a even more powerful one that could not only drain Tommy's powers, it could also drain his life force. In all honestly, I'd rather for him to lose his powers than for him to lose his life," she replied, placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. This has been one messed up day," Jason said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, there's a silver lining to all of this: Tommy finally asked Kim to the dance," Trini informed him, causing his face to light up at the thought of his little 'sis' and his 'bro' finally getting their act together.

"I'm glad for them. Really glad. It's about time Tommy asked her. I was afraid he was gonna chicken out," he chuckled softly.

"Me, too. And, with Billy and Marge going together and Zack still trying to ask Angela, we're the only ones left who don't have dates," she reminded as she scooted closer to him.

"True. But I do have a problem and I was hoping a certain someone would remedy that quickly," he said as he reached her and took her hand into his, squeezing it softly.

"Oh? What kind of problem do you have?"

"Well, there's this girl, with the most beautiful, long jet black hair I'd ever seen in my life. She's beautiful, kind, caring, an exceptional fighter and I happen to harbor a tiny little crush on her. Do you happen to know who she is?" he quipped, causing her heart to beat madly.

"Hmm, I think I do. So, what's the problem?" she asked, playing along.

"The problem is I wanna ask her to go to the dance with me, but I'm afraid she'll turn me down. So what should I do?" Jason asked, looking right at her.

Trini's breath was caught right into her throat as their faces were mere inches away from each other. "If I were you, I'd just come out and ask her."

"Okay, well, here goes nothing: Trini, will you go to the dance with me?" he finally asked, hoping that she would say yes.

No more words need to be said. Without warning, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his softly. When she reluctantly pulled away from him, she had the biggest smile etching on her face.

"Jason, I would love nothing more than to go to the dance with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	12. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of "To Flea Or Not to Flee".

**Chapter twelve: Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

It all started when the Youth Center was about to close. Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Billy was doing everything they could to try and save it; even going so far than to collect donations. Though they have made some effort, it wasn't enough, so they were hoping to find another alternative.

Suddenly, Jason showed up, holding a dog in his arms. The rest of the team were enamored with him; especially Kimberly, who got up from her chair and started rubbing the soft hair. Jason told them that the dog was following him on his way to the youth center and decided that he would look after him until the owner was found.

As they continued petting the adorable dog, Ernie decided to place a bowl of food down so the dog could eat. Still feeling down about the possibility of losing the youth center, the friendly owner tried his best to stay strong. As he walked away, the six friends knew they had to do something in order to save the youth center, but they just didn't know how.

Suddenly, the dog, who would later be identified as Pierre, started to get groggy. Jason decided to take him to the park, with Trini volunteering to go with him. It was then that Bulk and Skull, Angel Grove High's resident bumbling bullies, decided they were gonna find a way to lure the dog away from Jason in order to collect on the reward money. So as Jason and Trini were leaving, Bulk and Skull were standing around; trying to look nonchalant, however, the original red and yellow rangers weren't buying it as they passed through and even displayed suspicious looks on their faces.

Once they made it in the park, Jason and Trini were petting Pierre; with Trini holding the dog in her arms. They failed to notice Bulk and Skull, who was hiding behind the bushes near them and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to lure the dog away from them.

When the bumbling bullies didn't count on was seeing the original rangers engage in some tonsil hockey.

Jason and Trini has been quietly dating for a few months. It's not like they were ashamed, but the sneaking around proved to be much more exciting. As they continued to kiss passionately in the middle of the secluded park, Pierre decided to interrupt their little love fest. Immediately, Jason and Trini noticed something was wrong with the dog and decided to check up on him to see if they could do something about it.

Little did they know, Rita Repulsa had decided to hit them where it really hurts.

The evil empress cast a spell on the dog; by having an army of fighting fleas to surround Pierre. Just as Jason leaned down to pet the dog, he was bitten. Immediately, he jumped up and his bare arm was turning red. Trini was horrified at the sight of his skin being eaten alive and him scratching his arm because it was itching. She tried to help him, however, somehow, she ended up being bitten as well. The original yellow ranger immediately rolled her sleeve up and she was shocked to see her arm now covered in fleas.

Talk about being once bitten, twice shy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	13. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing some recent photos of Austin St. John and his adorable little girl, I was inspired to write this little drabble about Jason and his daughter.

**Chapter thirteen: Daddy's Girl**

Jason cried like a baby when he held his baby girl in his arms for the first time.

He grinned foolishly when she playfully tackled him down on the floor whenever he came home from work.

He beamed proudly whenever she gets good grades in school and achieving the next level in her karate classes.

He acts like a fool whenever they play dolls or have tea time together.

He offered his shoulder to cry on whenever she has a bad day or gets her heart broken by a boy.

He cringed when he watched her blossom into a beautiful young woman; a splitting image of her mother when Trini was a teenager.

He cried like a baby again when she came downstairs and happily prepared for her prom; looking ever so beautiful.

He smiled brightly as he squeezed his wife's hand and watched as their baby receives her high school diploma.

He felt his heart break when he watches her leave for college.

He smiled brightly again when she receives her college degree.

He went all 'red ranger' on any boy his baby brought home; promising to do so much bodily harm if he breaks her pretty little heart.

And, now, as he takes his first dance with his newly married daughter, Jason felt his heart breaking all over again because he was losing his little girl. However, as she laid her head on his shoulder, Christina Nicole Scott-Lawson assured her daddy that she'll always be daddy's girl.

With his eyes closed and a big smile forming on his face, he couldn't ask for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
